


Всё просто

by Lala_Sara



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mutant Powers, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-канон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё просто

***  
В жизни Вайетта Кейна всегда всё было просто. Он был простой человек. Ему нравилась простота его существования. Так было даже после того, как Зиро забрал у него его простую жизнь. У него остались его простые чувства. Всё, что остается, если отнять у собаки кость – собачья злость. Ненависть к Зиро была такой же простой, как и любовь к жене и сыну. Когда его освободили из скафандра, он не сомневался, чему посвятит остаток своего существования, даже не подумав ни секунды о том, что он будет делать после того, как отомстит.  
Всё изменилось, когда он впервые увидел эту улыбку. Да, во всем виноваты эти ямочки на щеках. Сначала это были смутные воспоминания о сыне – это его детская непосредственность, это его любопытные глаза. Это его улыбка… Но когда он нашел Джеба, ничего не изменилось. Улыбка была не его. Она всегда принадлежала этому смешному человечку, бывшему министру, полоумному в буквальном смысле. Ничего в чувствах, которые Кейн испытывал к нему, не было просто. Раздражение, сменяющееся восхищением? Контрастный душ ощущений? Логика против чувственных образов? Кейн таких слов-то не знал, пока не познакомился с ним, Глитчем, и его проклятыми психоаналитическими монологами – эта часть знаний Амброуза Азкаделии была без надобности, поэтому она осталась в его голове, на голову Вайетта Кейна.  
Он понял, что всё изменилось бесповоротно, в тот момент, когда не дал Джебу убить Зиро. Когда у тебя нет сердца – ничего уже не имеет значения. Даже месть. Когда сердце есть – ничто не имеет значения. В том числе и месть. Парадокс на парадоксе. Ещё одно умное слово, казалось ему, придуманное Глитчем специально, чтобы позлить его. Спасибо, значение этого Глитч хотя бы помнил.  
И что, скажите, было простого в том, что, когда кончилась война, он чувствовал себя, - как будто реальность раздвоилась перед ним, - одновременно бесконечно близко и бесконечно далеко от Глитча. Как будто сейчас должно случиться что-то, но оно никак не случается. И ожидание этого чего-то, что должно было завершить это путешествие, заполнить до краев его самого, было невыносимым.  
***  
Они снова вернулись из лаборатории, Глитч и Роу, оба темные, потухшие. Они оба выглядели лучше во время войны, грязные, в своих обносках, чем сейчас, в новеньких форменных костюмах, причесанные (в обоих случаях относительно, конечно) и ухоженные.  
Кейн благоразумно не спросил, чем они там занимались, это и так было ясно – они снова разговаривали с Амброзом, то есть мозгами в банке. И чем больше они с ним разговаривали, тем хуже выглядели. Он понимал, что происходит, но не мог оценить причину. Амброз был частью самого Глитча, разве так сложно принять часть себя обратно? Война отняла у Кейна жену, у Амброуза – часть его самого. Почему же тому так сложно принять обратно эту потерю? Кейн не понимал, как не понимал Глитча в большинстве случаев, но обычно его радовало это непонимание, он чувствовал себя живым с этим непониманием. Он примирился с непростотой, непростота с Глитчем была тем самым, что позволило Кейну стать чем-то большим, чем ходячим трупом, которым он чувствовал себя со смерти Адоры. Чем-то с живым бьющимся сердцем. Но эта конкретно ситуация была мучительным непониманием. Непониманием, не позволявшим Кейну помочь Глитчу, а помогать ему и защищать его стало настоятельной потребностью.  
\- Я не буду делать операцию, - заявил Глитч с порога, как будто бросаясь в холодную воду. Заявление не было неожиданным – Вайетт чувствовал, что чем больше Глитч проводит с Амброузом, тем напряженней становится.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл? То есть, это и так понятно, - попытался пошутить Кейн. – Но… Она всё-таки слишком опасна, операция? Мне все твердят, что риска практически нет.  
\- Не в этом дело. Просто…  
\- Глитч боится Амброуза, - просто, как всегда, (Глитчевское же «просто» могло затянуться на двухчасовую лекцию по психологии, перемежающуюся лирическими отступлениями и долгими вздохами) ответил за друга Роу.  
\- Знаешь, если бы у меня была возможность… воскресить Адору… - попытался он привести пример, видимо, крайней неудачный, так как Глитч расширил глаза, а Роу укоризненно фыркнул. – Ладно, это твое дело. Но, на мой взгляд, тебе нужно вернуть то, что у тебя отняли. Вернуть то, что принадлежит тебе по праву. Я не понимаю, как можно не хотеть этого.  
\- Но мне нравится то, что у меня есть, спасибо огромное! – проскулил Глитч, заламывая руки.  
\- Холодные ноги, - сделал вывод Кейн. – Ты струсил. Это нормально. Это пройдёт. У Адоры тоже был приступ, когда мы женились. Она чуть не сбежала из-под венца.  
\- Ты так говоришь… - На лицо Глитча вернулась улыбка, такая же бледная, как он сам. – Как будто нас с Амброзом собираются… поженить.  
\- Ну… ты собираешься соединиться со своей половиной, по определению это именно оно и есть.  
Роу захихикал, Глитч опустил глаза и поковырял ногой пол.  
\- Хорошо. Я… согласен, - произнес Глитч, как будто произнося брачную клятву.  
\- Славно, - решил Кейн разговор законченным. Только потом, оставшись один, он понял, что не сказал что-то важное… Но что, уже не помнил. Главное было сделано – Глитч всё-таки согласился на операцию. Больше пока ничего не имеет значения.  
***  
Он ждал в библиотеке, вместе со всеми, расхаживая из угла в угол. Так он не волновался с рождения сына. Он улыбнулся собственной мысли. Сейчас войдет доктор и скажет, мальчик это или девочка. Потом он улыбнулся ещё раз – самому существованию подобных фантазий. Как будто Глитч стоял рядом и комментировал – это были фантазии в его духе, не в духе самого Кейна. Вайетт вообще не привык фантазировать, дальше стратегического планирования у него никогда не заходило.  
«Итак, - сказал воображаемый Глитч. – Как мы назовем нашего малыша? Амброуз, конечно Амброуз».  
«А если это будет девочка?» – резонно заметил Кейн.  
И правда, - подумал он. – Что, если это будет девочка… Не успел он удивиться нелогичности подобной возможности, как дверь отворилась, и доктор взволнованно проговорил:  
\- Во время операции… возникли некоторые осложнения…  
Доктор тут же оказался пришпиленным к двери, а Вайетт, сжимая его горло, что-то говорил, что-то о том, что если с Глитчем что-то случится, виновные об этом сильно пожалеют, - Кейн не слышал сам себя, в ушах у него звенело, как будто ему самому сделали неудачную операцию на мозгу.  
Когда он, наконец, заметил, что ДиДжи пытается оторвать его от доктора, и ослабил хватку, Роу выступил вперед.  
\- Я пойду. Я нужен.  
Доктор радостно закивал – он пришел именно за этим, за помощью Роу, теперь Вайетт помнил, что доктор пытался сказать это, когда он ему угрожал. Он отпустил доктора и огрызнулся на Роу:  
\- Ты должен был быть там с самого начала.  
\- Не надо так кидаться на тех, кто хочет помочь, - высказала королева, когда Роу вышел за дрожащим доктором.  
\- Сапожники! – прорычал Вайетт. - Я узнаю, кто допустил ошибку, и тогда…  
\- Месть не поможет, - сказал Джеб. Голос сына немного успокоил Кейна.  
Потом потянулись не часы ожидания, как они надеялись – дни. Единственным, кто сохранял какое-то присутствие духа, был Роу, что неудивительно – ведь именно он разговаривал с Глитчем… Амброузом, мог быть с ним, мог услышать его, мог его поддержать… Вайетта мутило, когда он думал о том, как ему хочется оказаться на его месте, хотя логика подсказывала ему, что никого лучше Роу для этого не придумаешь, а сам он бы оказался неуклюжим слоном в посудной лавке. Поэтому он отказался от «сеанса», когда его предложил ему Роу, измученный не только состоянием Амброуза, который после операции много дней лежал в коме, но и напряженным ожиданием остальных, в особенности его, Кейна, который чувствовал, что снова погружается в кошмар, когда ему прокручивали сцену похищения жены и сына, а он ничем не мог помешать. Бессилие – самый страшный кошмар для такого человека, как Кейн, привыкшего контролировать ситуацию. Когда Роу предложил соединить разум Кейна с метущимся разумом… разумами Глитча и Амброуза, он отказался. Потому что не мог ничем помочь. По крайней мере, он так думал. Роу проворчал, мол, тогда не стоит спрашивать его, как там Глитч, через каждые пять минут… И Кейн вовсе ушел из дворца. Поэтому радостная весть застала его в казармах, где он занимался своими прямыми обязанностями и ни у кого не мешался под ногами.  
***  
\- Я вас знаю? У меня смутное ощущение… - Глитч – или всё-таки Амброуз? стоял перед ними всеми, выстроившимися в шеренгу, как на смотре, и каждый надеялся уловить в этих глазах хоть какое-то узнавание. Он не узнал даже Роу, хотя тот был с ним все эти дни без сознания. Он направился к Кейну, который опоздал на «построение» и стоял в дверях, боясь вздохнуть. Глитч взял у него из рук снятую на ходу шляпу и, поднявшись на цыпочки, положил её ему на голову. - Точно! Вы из жестяных людей! Ну разумеется – статный, мускулистый… волевой подбородок… разумеется. Как, вы сказали, вас зовут?  
\- Кейн… - проглотил слюну Вайетт. Он и не заметил, что стоит с открытым ртом. Господи, я веду себя, как этот полоумный, - проворчал он про себя. И подумал, как же он рад видеть этого самого полоумного на ногах. Всё остальное… Всё остальное никогда и не имело значения. Ну подумаешь, остался полоумным, Кейна никогда это и не смущало…  
\- В каком полку? – продолжил допрос Глитч.  
\- Я министр обороны.  
\- Я знаю министра обороны, министр… погиб… а, так вы новый! Да, мне сказали, война кончилась.  
\- Но ты же помнишь меня, ДиДжи? – обратила внимание на себя ДиДжи.  
\- Конечно, я помню вас, маленькая прин… - Глитч присел перед ней, чтобы погладить по голове и вдруг понял, что та уже не такая маленькая.  
\- Простите… - смутился он, вставая. – Я, кажется, не слишком хорошо себя чувствую, - как будто не вполне уверенный в этом, поморгал он. Потом снова обратился к Кейну.  
\- Мы же с вами встречались. На балу? Не так ли? Это было… Мы танцевали…  
Вайетт улыбнулся одними губами. В этот момент он понял, что всё будет хорошо. Память не утрачена, она просто смущена. Амброуз пытается переварить воспоминания Глитча на свой лад. Всё будет хорошо. Только он не будет радоваться раньше времени. Он будет ждать.  
***  
И он ждал. И время прошло, и Амброуз, а Кейн выучился называть его так, вспомнил всё, и даже пересказал Вайетту все их приключения, для проверки. Часто Амброуз морщился, не понимая, не одобряя слов и поступков Глитча. Но Кейн вздохнул спокойно, так как это было не по поводу тех самых слов и поступков, которые были так дороги ему. В общем и целом Амброуз был замечательным парнем. Во многом именно к нему Вайетт проникся таким уважением. Но оказалось, что он скучает по полоумному. Особенно, когда Амброуз окончательно поправился и снова стал полноценным советником королевы. Он постоянно ждал он него слов и поступков Глитча, тех самых, на которые Амброуз посмотрел бы неодобрительно.  
\- Я всё жду... – повторил он на балу, первом, на котором они оба присутствовали. Он ждал очевиднейшей шутки, которую Глитч бы отчебучил, не задумываясь. Их уже по нескольку раз пытались пригласить дамы, включая ДиДжи и королеву, которым было непросто отказать, но они оба всё также стояли рядом у стеночки.  
\- Что? – непонимающе уставились на него знакомые глаза, растерянность в них до боли напомнила Глитча.  
\- Э... Ладно, не имеет значения, - осекся Кейн.  
\- Потанцуем? – робко догадался Амброуз после долгой паузы.  
\- Да! - воскликнул Вайетт радостно. - Вот именно этого я и ждал!  
\- Прости... – как будто съежился в комочек Амброуз и пулей вылетел из зала.  
\- Он волнуется, - прокомментировал, оказавшийся как всегда в нужный момент рядом, Роу.  
\- Я, черт побери, вижу, что он волнуется! – глухо зарычал Кейн.  
\- Он не уверен.  
\- В чем?   
\- Что он тебе ещё нужен.  
\- Он больше ребенок, чем был до воссоединения со своими мозгами. Конечно, нужен! Ты-то знаешь. Вот и сказал бы.  
\- Я сказал.  
\- И чего ещё надо?  
\- Он не уверен, что ты чувствуешь к нему то же, что он - к тебе.  
\- Сначала объясни, что он-то чувствует...  
Роу притянул его за рукав кителя и прошептал в ухо несколько слов, от которых жестяной человек, нет, начальник всех жестяных людей! густо покраснел, как пятнадцатилетняя кисейная барышня.  
\- О черт... Не знаю, что и сказать... я сам-то не уверен.  
\- Ты уверен.  
\- Но он же ПАРЕНЬ!  
\- Тогда он правильно волнуется. Именно это и ожидал. Не понимаю, почему...  
\- Жизнь вообще сложная штука, - выдохнул Кейн первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Нет. Если слушать только свое сердце. Слишком полагаетесь на мозги. У Глитча не было мозгов - он слушал сердце. Теперь мозги говорят сердцу, что делать. У тебя?  
\- У меня нет сердца, забыл? – огрызнулся он и тоже вышел из зала.  
***  
Он схватил бутылку самого крепкого, что нашел по дороге, и, боясь, что наткнется на Амброуза, хотя сам себе приказал его искать, стал обходить все самые глухие уголки замка. Когда он дошел до той части подвала, в которой располагалась темница, он был уже пьян, больше от жалости к себе, чем от выпитого. Увидев единственного, кто не мог убежать от его пьяных откровений – все остальные ускользали от него, стоило ему открыть рот – за решеткой, он предложил ему выпить и поговорить.  
Через полчаса или около того – даже бег времени стал каким-то вязким, как и его мысли, он заметил, что несчастным за решеткой, который уже закатывал глаза, оказался Зиро. Но это жестяного человека нисколько не смутило. Он только помотал головой, и продолжил:  
\- А его улыбка... Это всё его улыбка. Когда он улыбается - как будто солнышки.  
Зиро застонал:  
\- Почему ты мне всё это говоришь? Меня завтра казнят?  
\- Нет... Вроде... – Кейн попытался вспомнить расписание на завтра, но казни там вроде не было, иначе бы он запомнил, ведь так?  
\- А я уже подумал...   
\- Странно... Ты убил мою жену, а я тебя не ненавижу. Ненавидел, а потом... Зачем ты убил мою жену?  
\- Мне приказали. Помнишь, такая брюнетка, Азкаделией звать. Только меня со дня на день казнят, а она там на балу кружится. Ну где в мире справедливость?  
\- А кто сказал, что она есть?  
\- Да, у тебя сочувствия допросишься, как же... Самым страшным наказанием мне будет не смерть, а знаешь что? Посадить меня в ящик и показывать непрерывно картинку, как ты со своим дружком целуешься. После недели такой пытки я сам запрошусь на расстрел.  
\- Почему ты это сказал?  
\- Потому что достал - Глитч то, Глитч сё... тьфу. Зачем ко мне пришел про него рассказывать? Или пытка уже началась?  
\- Что?  
\- Ой, да ладно, можно подумать, я поверил, что ты ничего не понял. Пришел поиздеваться. Издевайся-издевайся...  
\- Чего?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Погоди... Мне кое-что Джеб сказал... может, поэтому я к тебе и пришел... Ты дал им с Адорой сбежать... потом догнал и... игрался с ними как кошка с мышкой... сколько инициативы ты проявил в этом деле?  
\- Думай, что хочешь...  
\- А всё-таки?  
\- Если так приспичило знать, мне приказали вас убить. Всех троих.   
\- Я ведь пойду и проверю. Аз всё помнит.  
\- Иди, проверяй. Хм. После того, как я "упустил" твою жену с ребенком, меня наказали. Пришлось докончить дело. Только я опять оплошал - на мальчонку рука не поднялась - больно уж он на тебя похож... А единственная альтернатива смерти - в ящик.  
\- Ты не оставил голограмму.  
\- Я и ящик оставил незапертым. Теперь это - преступление?  
\- Теперь - нет. Тогда - возможно... Но это не отменяет того, что ты убил мою жену.  
\- Конечно. Я сейчас и Амброза с удовольствием... голыми руками... я ревнивый.  
\- Что? – странно, но это не прозвучало как шутка. Это, с другой стороны, всё объясняло. Почти всё.  
\- Что? Сам тут три часа распинался, как он влюбился в мужика, ему значит можно, а мне нельзя? Только нет, он-то "нежный как майская роза", а я морда деревенская, куда мне против его умнейшества. Всегда ненавидел этого сноба... у... – Зиро погрозил кулаком в пространство.  
\- Погоди... ладно, ты не убил меня тогда, но ты определенно убил меня, вернее попытался, в ледяном дворце.  
\- Ну да. Конечно. А что мне ещё оставалось? Куча свидетелей, включая её величество, которая к счастью не узнала Амброза, а я ей не указал.  
\- Именно поэтому вы не забрали его?  
\- Нужен кому-то какой-то полоумный. Вот тебя бы забрали. Ты, в конце концов, враг народа.  
\- Нет, ты определенно меня убил, если бы не...  
\- Коняжка?  
\- Кто тебе уже успел рассказать? Кроме Глитча никто не...  
\- А ты думаешь, ты один ко мне ходишь плакаться? – Кейн наконец почувствовал неприятные последствия алкогольного отравления, хотя голова как раз очистилась. - А! Попался! Нет, конечно, этого сноба сюда не затащишь. Особенно после того, как ему зиппер сняли... Ключи в левом кармане, какая-то шестеренка и магазин в правом. Патронник - с тремя пулями. Какой смысл таскать с собой полмагазина, не понимаю... в пистолете пять пуль. Ты определенно слишком часто стреляешь, жестянка. Наверное, потому что плохо попадаешь.  
\- Что?  
\- Иди займи у своего бойфренда мозгов. Наверняка у него осталось что-нибудь лишнее, что не поняли, куда пришить.  
В эту самую минуту в подвал спустился Амброуз.  
\- Кейн? Там тебя все потеряли, - неуверенно, боясь, что помешал, соврал он. Кейн точно знал, что потерял его только Амброуз, и это после того, как сам сбежал. Кейн понял, что это всё та же самая фирменная непростота Глитча, и что ему нет нужды вздыхать по нему – Амброуз, хоть и помнил, что означают длинные слова, всё так же был потерян, как и Глитч. Ему, как обычно, нужно было всего лишь указать дорогу, а уж это-то Кейн умел.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - предотвращая ненужные вопросы, потянул Амброуза наверх, не дав ему дойти до низа, Вайетт. Взятая в его руку узкая ладошка была совсем не мужской на ощупь. Вайетт готов был поспорить, что и губы тоже мало чем отличались от тех, которые он привык целовать.  
На лестнице, только они скрылись от глаз пленника, министр обороны привлек к себе первого советника и убедился в правдивости своей последней мысли. Губы Амброуза не отличались от тех, к которым он привык. Такие же желанные…  
Из темницы раздался вой:  
\- Казни меня, не мучай! Садист!  
С неохотой оторвавшись от непростой задачи не начать прямо тут, на каменных ступенях, проверять, так ли привычно и приятно будет на ощупь всё остальное тело, Вайетт оставил глупо улыбающегося Амброуза, чтобы спуститься обратно вниз и воскликнуть:  
\- Так это правда?!  
***  
\- Так как это называется? – потребовал ещё раз, уже третий за ночь, объяснения Кейн.  
\- Ммм? – мурлыкнул Амброуз, но на сей раз хотя бы обратил на вопрос внимание. – Прости, я снова какой-то безмозглый…. – он поиграл с его мочкой уха, а потом всё-таки ответил. – Рентгеновские глаза. Иногда в Зоне рождаются люди, наделенные определенным даром, некоторые называют это магией. На самом деле в этом нет ничего магического. Просто такой он получился. У кого-то карие глаза, у кого-то голубые, у него – рентгеновские.  
\- И что, он правда может видеть всё, что у меня в карманах?  
\- Надо полагать, да. А также сквозь стены… В свое время его и взяли-то в жестяные люди только за это, во всем остальном он был полный нуль.  
\- Зиро.  
\- Ну да, прозвище. Теперь я, кажется, вспоминаю… У меня консультировались по этому поводу, но я сказал, что это навело меня на мысль о создании рентгеновского прибора, который бы видел сквозь стены… Больше я ничего про него не слышал.  
\- Очевидно, он мучился завистью ко всему, что было больше его самого, а это были почти все… Но почему я? Почему я?  
\- Потому что своими рентгеновскими глазами он может видеть тебя без одежды? – окинул взглядом именно это зрелище Амброуз.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Я тоже, - доверительно сообщил Амброуз.  
\- Но он же не… Он же не серьезно. Про то, что он… Как можно любить кого-то и причинить ему столько боли?  
\- От ревности, - кивнул головой - хотя лежа на боку это получилось забавно, Амброуз.  
\- Я никогда не причиню тебе боль, - помотал Кейн головой, опять-таки лежа на боку это было забавно, и они ещё раз повторили эти движения, только наоборот, Амброуз помотал головой, а Кейн покивал, не вкладывая в это смысл, убедившись, что как то, так и другое – забавно, как делать, так и смотреть на это, а потом продолжили прерванный разговор.  
\- Даже если я уйду от тебя? – казалось, это доставило Амброузу огорчение.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я причинил тебе боль?  
\- Если бы я сделал больно тебе, я бы не ожидал ничего взамен.  
\- Но ты не…  
\- Чисто гипотетически, - опять произнес непонятное слово Амброуз. – То есть предположительно, - объяснил он. – У меня нет намерений никуда уходить. Но если тебе покажется, что я ухожу, просто поверни меня лицом к себе – возможно, я всего лишь снова забыл направление, в котором следует двигаться.  
Утром, собираясь на работу, Кейн долго смотрел, как Амброуз пытался зачесать свои волнистые волосы в привычную по старым, дозипперовским, как он говорил, временам, челку. Ничего у него не получалось, так как даже после того, как пресловутый зиппер убрали, ровно посередине головы у него остался широкий шрам-пробор.  
\- Ну вот, опять… - захныкал он.  
Вайетт подошел и растрепал волосы.  
\- Ну!.. – отмахнулся от него, надув губки, Амброуз.  
\- А мне нравится, - пожал плечами Вайетт, и направился к выходу. – Ты идёшь?  
Амброуз ещё немного покрутился у зеркала, потом, чуть-чуть придав гармонии художественному беспорядку на голове, вызванному рукой любовника, оставил всё, как есть, и весело поскакал к двери.


End file.
